Bullet to Your Heart
by MagicDoReMi
Summary: Gaara love story in-progress. Main character is an OC/RPC I made named Tama. She moves to Suna from Konoha with her dad. There, she finally gets the chance to become a Ninja, from here on out, lifes goin to be one screwy mess, for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Bullet to Your Heart **

**Chapter One**

**uthors Note: **No, I do NOT own Naruto or any of Kishimotos wonderful creations. I DO own Tama and Joshua Henricks, so no one steal them!...

The sun beats down on the desert village. A gentle breeze rolls across the land, cooling the foreheads of the day laborers and blowing through the short, messy purple hair of a young girl of thirteen. She takes note of all this. She smiles proudly when she doesn't start sweating in the heat, despite her dark ensemble. It takes more than the sun to make Hendricks Tama sweat! Silver eyes sweep over the land as she surveys her new 'home' here in Suna. The smile turns to a scowl. Her father, a well built man of in his early thirties sees this as he comes around the moving truck with boxes in his arms.

"Oy! What you unhappy about? Actually, don't answer that. I already know. And you already know why we had to leave, girl" Tama's father, Hendricks Joshua, put the boxes for a minute to wait for her response, as he knew Tama would have one. He too had messy purple hair, though it was a different shade and was shorter, and dark brown eyes.

"Why'd we have to move here, though. It's a little friggin' village in the middle of nowhere in the desert! And it's so rundown!" Tama complains.

"Since when have you cared how 'rundown' something was. And you would have been hating on any place other than Konoha. And this is a Ninja village. I would think you'd be happy about that. And we wouldn't even be here if hadn't been fer that little incident" Joshua picks the boxes back up and continues to carry them into the house, but paused to yell over his shoulder, " And you are going to help set the shop up, now go get some of them boxes and bring them in!"

Tama's scowl had only deepened during her father's speech. She put her hands on her hips, mutters a small, "Yeah, yeah, whatever Papa" and heads to get some cargo. In her mind, Tama reflects on what her real home is. _Home is where Anko-sensei and the Naras are. Home is the leafy green village of Konoha. Not this yellow dump called Suna! But I guess there's no helping it. Maybe I can finally become a Ninja here! _The last thought made her brighten up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had taken an entire day to set up the shop, bathroom, kitchen, and bedrooms. Some things were still in boxes, but the majority of the labor was over. Tama's father owned a weapons shop called 'Hendricks Metal'. He was a master weapons smith, and Tama was an apprentice. They had moved into a two story building. The bottom half had the shop, a small storage room, a bathroom, and the 'Metal Room' where the merchandise was made. The upper half had two bedrooms, one for Tama and one for Joshua, a kitchen, living room and one bathroom. Right now, it is five thirty, and Tama is sitting behind the counter, with a name tag that reads 'Tama'. Her and her father had made a deal.

The first two days after moving to Suna, Tama had to spend the whole day helping with the shop. After that, she would work ten in the morning to two in afternoon, than she would come back at eight and at eleven, close the shop. She had a thirty minute lunch break and could do whatever she wanted when she wasn't working.

Tama idly wonders how much business they would get as she flips through a comic while listening to the music in her headsets. Tama notes the front door opening out the corner of her eye. _Oh, a customer. _She places the comic down and takes the headsets off.

"And how may I help you this fine day." Tama turns the friendly on as she turns to meet the customers. They were an odd trio, two guys and a girl, all three carrying something heavy looking on their back. But what interests Tama most are the headbands they wore. _Ninjas! _

"Hey! I'm Kankuro. I heard there was a new weapons shop. I wanted to take a look." Kankuro started, "Oh, these are my siblings, Temari and Gaara" Kankuro, being the more friendly of the three, introduced.

" Nice to know ya, the names Tama. All three of ya look to your leisure, and if your interested in anything, just let me know" Tama said with a smile. Kankuro goes off to browse through all the stores wares. Temari looks through some of the wares at the front of the store, trying to be polite, but not really interested. Gaara just stays by door looking, well, like Gaara. Tama wants to ask the Ninjas, but is nervous. And first…

"Erm…" what was the red's name? "Gaara" That was it! "Why don't come into the store and look around. You might find something worth your interest. The Hendricks got the finest in the world." Tama brags, trying to make as much profit as she can today. Gaara, having been addressed, fixed the purple-hair with a stare. It wasn't a glare, but it wasn't friendly either. Tama was intimated, but refused to back down, and looked back into those green eyes unblinking. "Come on, I'm sure I can get you something you'd like." Tama added a smile for good touch.

"No" came the reply.

"…whatever." Tama finally admitted defeat with a frown and went back to her comic. Temari had watched the encounter carefully, looking for signs that it was about to get ugly. She sighed in relief when it didn't. Five minutes later, Tama brought up the topic she had wanted to bring up the minute she saw the headbands. "You guys are Ninjas, right?" She put down the comic she was reading and looks at Temari and Gaara. Kankuro is somewhere else in the shop. Temari nodded affirmative, and waited for the other girl get on with it.

"The thing is, I've had training before and was wondering if I could become a Ninja." Tama wasn't sure if mentioning Konoha was a good idea or not, and decided to keep it quiet.

"Why do you want to be a Ninja?" Temari inquired frowning. Gaara just watched and didn't say anything, not really caring.

"Ah, come on, right now all me and my Papa got to keep us alive is this shop, and that's not much to guarantee a bed in my future. But my dad's old, and isn't about to let go of this dump of his, and the only things I've had training in are Weapon Smithing and Ninja Arts. So what am I to do?" That was partially true, but money wasn't the sole reason Tama wanted to be Ninja. Temari nodded to that. It made sense.

"Where did you learn Ninja Arts from?"

"My mother was a former Ninja." That was true too.

"Where's your mother now?" Temari continued to interrogate the girl.

"Dead, don't ask how, it's none of your business, and can we quit the 20 questions"

"Fine, but before I can even mention you to the Kazekage, you have to prove yourself in battle." Temari answered.

"Fine, just tell me who, where and when and I'll be there and. I'll. Beat. Their. Butt." Tama feels confident that she can defeat anyone. _No one's standing in my way! _

"I'll battle you." Gaara finally entered the conversation. Temari suddenly looked worried.

"Hey now Gaara, you don't have to, she's probably pretty weak"-

"Excuse me." Tama cut Temari off, sending a glare her way, than fixed her eyes on Gaara, "Okay, I got a who, you, Gaara, now give me where, and whenever it is, is up to you, I don't care, just as long as it's between two and eight" Once again, she looked into his intimidating eyes, unblinking. _Hm, he doesn't really look like a taijutsu guy, ninjutsu or genjutsu, or both, are probably his main arsenal. And probably not close combat either. Probably uses that gourd of his somehow. _

"We'll meet at the East Border near the River Canyon, at five, I'll escort you there myself"

"Works for me, see you tomorrow around five." Tama finished. Temari had nervously watched the display, wanting to stop it, but knew she wouldn't be able to change Gaara's mind. At that minute, Kankuro had returned, with a few knives in hand. He noticed the tension in the air.

"What I miss?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………Chapter One: End


	2. Chapter 2

**Bullet to Your Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **looks aroundMe? Own Naruto? laughs like a psycho Do I look around like Kishimoto to you? Say yes and Gaara comes after you.

**Author's Note: **The beginning is pretty dark. But come on, if you were expecting a story of flowers and rainbows, you got the WRONG story. And I know this is supposed to be a love story, but as a fore-warning, it may be a while before the 'love' part kicks in. Enjoy.

_Flashback…_

_Leaves blew past the window of a weapons' shop. It was a lazy day, and Tama was napping behind the counter. Two boys a few years older than Tama herself peered in. They both grinned when they saw the sleeping girl._

_"Payback time!" The first one said. He had a black eye that was still there from a week ago. They put masks over they're heads, and went inside the store. Tama stirred at the sound of the door opening, but stayed soundly asleep. The two boys began stuffing the various weapons into their bags. Soon, the only weapons in the room the boys had not taken were on Tama's person. One of them warily reached out, and plucked them from Tama. Once again, she stirred, but did not wake. The boy noticed something else. There were keys on the girl's belt. With shine in his eye, the boy snatched these away too. _

_The key thief gestured for the other to follow him. They went over to the door with the 'Employees Only' sign. They fitted each key into the lock, until it clicked, and went in to see what else they could steal, forgetting to close the door. It was the 'Metal Room'. There was a fireplace for forging, couple a tables against the walls and some shelves on the walls. Tools and half-finished products were scattered throughout the tables and shelves. The boys went about taking what they could._

_One table was closer to the fireplace than the rest. As the boy was clearing the table, a stray ember from the fireplace fell on his rear. His rear promptly caught fire. Noticing this, the boy panicked, and dropped his bag of stolen goods. The goods spewed out on the floor. At this minute, the other boy had noticed his partner's problem. Also at that time, Tama had finally woken up, and rushed in to see what was happening. _

_She ran in just in time to see the boy on fire slip on a kunai on the floor and fall backwards into the fireplace. Neither Tama nor the other boy could do anything to save him…_

Tama woke, gasping for air. Looking at her clock, she saw it was four o clock. Tama takes a deep breathe to calm herself. Looking out the window at the moon, Tama thinks _I couldn't do anything to save him, I couldn't do anything to save mother. I HAVE to become a ninja. If I become a Ninja, I can keep getting stronger. And than I'll be able to protect my important people._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Four fifty-five, Tama was humming a tune to the music in her headsets. Four fifty-five, Tama was resting up after a two-hour training session in one of the training fields. Four fifty-five, Tama was outside leaning against the wall beside the shop's front door. Four fifty-five, Gaara appeared right in front of her in a wave of sand. Four fifty-five, Tama got the surprise of her life, and fell over flat on her butt. At first, Tama starts to scowl, than looks surprised. _Woah! He ain't even smiling! I'd never be able to have that kind of control! Is he trying to be polite? _Picking herself up, her expression changes to one of curiosity.

"How come you ain't laughing at me?" Tama inquires.

"I don't laugh."

"…That's not healthy"

"…" Gaara just walked away. Getting the feeling she shouldn't press further, Tama stays quiet and follows.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tama stood ten feet from Gaara. She spread out all her senses and noticed they had a few hidden spectators. Her opponent didn't seem like he was going to take the first attack, so Tama went first. She started by throwing a few shurikan at him. Sand instantly came up to protect him. _Ah, there it is. _Tama had simply thrown the shurikan to see how the red would dodge. _I gotta figure out how he fights before I can really start this match. _

Tama rushed him, showering the red-head in punches, kicks and pointy items. Each and every time, they were blocked by a wall of sand. _Is sand all this guy has? _Tama decides the answer is yes when sand shurikan were thrown at her.

"You're pathetic" Gaara sent a wave of sand hurling toward the Ninja-wannabe. There was no way around the wave of sand. Without looking, the girl reaches down to the pouch attached to her belt, grasping the familiar handle, she aims her weapon and fires.

"Releasing Level 1 Seal" There was burst of red light in the shape of a seal when the bullet impacted the wave of sand. The sand receded. _The real match begins here._ Tama charges Gaara again, countering his attacking sand with her bullets. _His sand will take the blunt of any bullet I fire at him, unless I used one of the more powerful ones, which might kill him. Don't want that, now do we. But maybe if I get close enough, I can make an impact. _

Unfortunately, all her attempts to get closer to her opponent were proven in vain, due to the sand continually pushing her back. _Okay, screw this. This is getting me nowhere! _

"Shadow Dive Jutsu" Tama put her gun back in its pouch to perform the hand signs. Suddenly, Tama melts into her shadow, and reappears right behind him. "Releasing Level 1 Seal" As she had expected the sand came up to protect Gaara, but the wall of sand wasn't fast enough. The bullet exploded on Gaara's shoulder. His lament pierced the air. Tama jumps back a good few feet from the injured boy. Gaara falls to his knees.

"You are going to die" Sand began to creep up Tama. "Desert Coffin Jutsu" The sand had almost covered her now, and she could feel her body being lifted. _I'm going to die! _Eyes widening, her body automatically tenses in apprehension for the inevitable. Her hand tightened on the handle of her gun, Hades. _Hades! _Without a second thought, she reached for the trigger and pulled. _Releasing Level 1 Seal! _With an explosion of red light, Tama fell to the ground. Immediately picking herself up, once again, she aimed and fired.

"Releasing Level 5 Seal!" Tama yelled. _This is my last shot_. As expected, the sand came up to protect the wounded Gaara. But the sand was no match for the force of the shot.There was an explosion of yellow light in the form of a seal different from the Level One bullet. It was the last thing both Gaara and Tama saw before they both fell unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Temari, Kankuro and Baki dropped their Genjutsus. Temari and Kankuro were shocked. Baki was equally shocked, but was better at hiding it. Gaara had been _beaten. _He was _unconscious _and there was no sign of the Shukaku. Just what was that strange technique that purple-haired girl used? What was her name again?

"We should probably get them to the hospital" Baki coughed. Snapping out of their confusion, the two young sand Nins promptly began carrying the unconscious boy and girl to the nearest hospital.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Two: End


	3. Chapter 3

**Bullet to Your Heart**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer**: Do I own Naruto? thinks for a while hm. Let's see, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, who is some Japanese guy. Hm, well, I'm American, and last I checked I was a girl. So, I'm not Kishimoto, so I don't Naruto

**Authors Note: **Okay, today we get to spend the day with Hendricks Joshua, Tama's Daddy! Sorry, but not much is gonna happen in this chapter. I'll try and make the next one more intereting.

Joshua sits behind the counter of The Shop, sipping at some coffee. He picks up one of the magazines he kept thoroughly hidden from Tama. (A/N: Yes, Tama's daddy is reading porn-o, but don't worry, Tama gives him enough grief for us all combined) His hand went to the coffee cup, and accidentally dropped it. The cup shatters on the floor, the coffee spilling everywhere. Hendricks Joshua stared at it for a minute, before getting the mop to clean it up. _Come on Joshua, you'll turn into an old woman if you start believing stupid superstitions. _While he was cleaning the mess, he heard the bell over the front door ding, announcing someone had entered The Shop.

Joshua looks up from his mopping to see one the Sand Ninjas standing before him. _A customer. _That was a logical assumption, since it was a weapons shop, and ninjas need weapons. But Joshua couldn't shake the feeling it was something else.

"How may I help you?" Joshua asked pleasantly enough, but it was strained. He had a bad feeling he just couldn't shake off.

"Are you Hendricks Joshua?" The sand Shinobi asked.

"Yes, that's me" The purple-haired man answered.

"You are Hendricks Tama's father?"

"Tama? What she got to do with anything? Where is she"- He knew his suspicions were right. Something HAD happened. And he had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Are you her father?" The Shinobi cut in.

"Of course I am! Who else would I be?"

"Please come with me, the Kazekage wishes to speak with you"

Now Joshua was really worried. Meeting with the man who had control over your taxes was not exactly something you just blow over. He groans internally. _Oh, girl, what did you do this time? _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Joshua tries his best not to fidget. Not because he is nervous, though he is nervous, he is just very uncomfortable. He sits in a dark room, in an uncomfortable position, before the most powerful man in the village. Joshua is trying his best to be polite, to stay sitting the way he is and not cross his legs. And not to jump up, get in the man's face and start yelling at him, demanding to know what was happening. _That'd be a fine way to ruin my life. _The Kazekage clears his throat.

"It has come to my attention that a five o clock, your daughter, Hendricks Tama engaged in battle with Sabaku no Gaara to prove herself worthy of being a Ninja." Joshua kept a straight, poker face, but inside, his head was racing. Of course he recognized the name. This Gaara fellow was certainly a popular subject. A Demon Host and the Sand's Ultimate Weapon, and while he didn't like to be bias against someone he didn't know, he definitely didn't want Tama anywhere NEAR this guy.

"Your daughter rendered her opponent unconscious, and pushed back the Shukaku with some strange weapon of hers. There have been but a few in history with the power to truly control these demons. The number is still less than ten. Your daughter appears to be one of those people. Her power seems to come from her strange weapon. But I do not fully understand it, you can enlighten us on exactly what it is" It is not a question. The Kazekage fully expects Mr. Hendricks to give him the information he wants. But Mr. Hendricks didn't really know that much. Yes, he knew what the Kazekage was talking about, and yes he could provide SOME information, but that didn't mean he had what the man wanted. _Justs wants to get his hands on his own Hades. Heh, that design belongs to Tama alone, that stupid genius, I have nothing to give him. But he'll have my head if I say that._

"If by 'her power' you mean that dang gun o' hers, then I know what you talking about. An ordinary gun is a western weapon that allows you to kill someone from a range. That gun Tama has was made from scratch by Tama herself. When she finished it, it was an ordinary gun, just without ammunition. Than that girl did somethin' strange to it. She read some of her mother's old scrolls and books, and combined some kinda… technique, I think, with her gun. Somethin' about seals and the Seven Gates. I don't get it. And it's somethin' only Tama can use" _At least that's what she told me._

"Hm. What was your wife's maiden name?"

"Er, I think it was Aoyagi" _Why the h do you want to know?! _

"…Thank you. I assume you wish to see your daughter. She is at Choudai Yoshi Hospital. I will send a Ninja escort to get you past the wards."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The hospital wasn't very big for a hospital. It was still pretty big. Joshua sits between two beds in one of the hospital rooms. In one bed lay Gaara, the other had Tama. They were both out cold. There were guards in both the room and outside it. Joshua's eyes stay on Tama, but occasionally he sneaks glances at Gaara. _He's just a boy. _Joshua's head couldn't match together everything he had heard about the feared Sabaku no Gaara with the boy he saw. All he saw was a young, sad boy with no mother or father.

On the other hand, he DID put Tama in the hospital, and the very fact that hean unworthy _boy_, had been near _his _daughter without her father's permission was hard to get over. Hendricks Joshua made up his mind to keep a close eye on the fellow. _ Why can't you ever just get some girlfriends? _Joshua questions his daughter silently.

"Who are you?" A cold voice asks from behind. Joshua turns in surprise. In the other bed, Gaara lays awake. He looks at Joshua, waiting for his answer. Just looking into the boy's eyes, Joshua begins to understand the stories he heard.

"My name is Hendricks Joshua. I own Hendricks Metal, a weapons' shop. And I'm this girl's father." _And you better stay the h away from her, or else! _

"What did she do?"

"Your referring to her stunt with her gun, I take it. I have no idea. Sorry, but the only who can answer that question is the girl who did it herself and she happens to be knocked out right now." Neither of them said anything else; both of them waiting for the only girl with the answers to their questions to wake up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Three: End


	4. Chapter 4

**Bullet to Your Heart**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. No, Duh!

**Authors Note: **OKAY! This chapter is pretty important, because it explains how Tama's powers work. Y'know, the ones other than her Shadow and Snake Jutsus. I hope I made everything clear. ALSO! Introducing a new character. Another OC of mine.

In a world of complete darkness is a path; on this path stood a girl. This girl is dressed in a white kimono that glowed in the darkness. From her back protruded two gray feathery stubs that someday could be called wings. She is barefoot, with purple hair in a short, boyish cut. For once it isn't sticking in every direction, but completely tame. Silver eyes sweep around her, taking in her surroundings, in a surprised but calmed manner. A voice inside her tells her there is nothing to fear, and she trusts the voice completely. Unfortunately, there isn't really much to look at.

With nothing better to do, Tama starts down the path. She walks, and walks, and walks some more. She is getting bored. The voice tells her to be patient. Tama is about to snap at the voice, and tell it where to stuff it. She doesn't get the chance. A spark of light drops out of the darkness in front of Tama. A small bubble of light is illuminated in front Tama.

There in front of Tama is a giant stone gate. To the side is a crouched figure. It wore a black cloak that blended in with the darkness too well. The hood is up, so Tama can't see the person's face. In his hand is a wood staff. From his back was a pair of red wings. Tama is surprised.

"Who are you?" Tama whispers quietly, as if speaking too loudly would be some sort high offense.

I am the First Gate Keeper.  No words left the persons mouth, but Tama hears it nonetheless. Tama is quiet for a minute, going over what was said. After some seconds, it clicks.

"Then this is the First Gate." It is not a question. "So through there I would find the Second Gate."

And the Second Gate Keeper. You are sharp. The Gatekeeper complimented with a nod.

"Why am I here and where exactly is here? Is it my own soul I am in?" Tama is confused. It is from the Seven Gates that Tama drew the power for her bullets. The Seven Gates resided in all living creatures, and it is what gives those creatures life. It is in Tama's power to draw that raw power that comes directly from the Life Source and harness it in whatever way she chose. But it needed a medium, something in which to reside before it is released upon a target. Hence, the use of Tama' gun, Hades and her special bullets. _That power was my inheritance from my mother. _Tama also knew, through special training in higher spiritual meditation, one could dive into one's one soul and possibly reach the First Gate to the Life Source; in theory.

You're an Aoyagi aren't you? The last one I suppose, that must be lonely. Tama hears sadness in the Gate Keepers voice. Tama places her hands on her hips.

"Give your pity to someone who needs it. I do have Aoyagi blood in me, but I am Hendricks Tama. That is who I am, and that is how I'll be known as. Not as 'the Last Aoyagi'. I'm the new generation, and I'm taking the front by storm. And once my story's done, my children will take over, and so on and so forth. And through me and my children, the new Aoyagi clan shall be born."

Aren't you a spirited one? There is a smile in the voice. Anyway, we Gate Keepers are always trying to keep tabs on you Aoyagi. When you draw power from the Life Source, it lets out a beacon for us Gate Keepers. But you draw the Power so little of times, and when you do, the beacon is set off from whatever your target happens to be. Quite frankly it was difficult to track you down. We were finally able to pinpoint you when shot yourself with that one Surge. We tried to pull you in at first, but you resisted. We could have easily forced you just like that, but that would have probably damaged your soul to much, what with the way you were resisting. What you were doing that was so important? I remember that pulled quite a bit of power before you finally succumbed. The Gate Keeper clearly waits for an answer. Tama had been listening so intently, that it takes a minute for her to answer.

"I was… in a fight. With this boy, named Gaara. I still don't know if I won or not." Tama speaks quietly as she remembers. _I wonder if I'll be Ninja when I wake up. _

The Gate Keeper cocks his head in an interested way. You did pretty well considering you were up against a Jinchuriki, but then again, I suppose that would be your specialty, now wouldn't it? Dealing with Demons.

"That's right, back in the old times when demons still roamed freely in our world, many the Aoyagi were Demon Slayers and Exorcists… Wait, Gaara's a Jinchuriki?" Tama blinks. This is news to her. The Gate Keeper does a face fault.

YOU DIDN'T KNOW? And now that I think about it, real smart move, hitting yourself with that Surge. You know, I think I take back what I said about you being sharp.  Something that resembles the sound of leaves rustling echoes through the darkness. The Gate Keeper's shoulders shake. Tama is not sure, but thinks the Gate Keeper is laughing at her. Her eyes narrow.

"So what did you want me for anyway?" An irked Tama asks haughtily. The laughter dies away, and the Gate Keeper speaks calmly and seriously once more.

You are a young girl with the power to literally open worlds. But you have no one to guide you in how to use your power. You'll never reach your full potential on your own at this rate. I'm surprised you've come as far you have already; I wasn't expecting you to be able to pull power from the fifth gate already. And while you've certainly been clever, that fact stands; you need a teacher. But don't, we Gate Keepers will provide you with the teacher. 

Tama looks at the Gate Keeper suspiciously, "And who will this teacher be?" The small sound of leaves rustling reaches Tama's ears. The Gate Keeper is chuckling. The Gate Keeper stands and throws back its hood. The Gate Keeper is a male, with red eyes and hair matches his eyes. His skin is paper white, and glows in the darkness. He looks to be about eighteen or more.

You're teacher shall be me. You may call me Kan-sensei. And then Kan whacks Tama in the left wrist with his wood staff. The World of Darkness is replaced by a different darkness. Tama lifts her eyelids a fraction, and bright light filters through. Tama turns over and buries her face in a pillow. _Pillow, light? Guess I'm out of my soul. _

"Your awake." A voice drifts to her ears. Reluctantly, Tama opens her eyes to look at a certain red headed Jinchuriki. "You have explaining to do." Tama blinks dumbly at Gaara. She doesn't feel like being clever at the moment, not after the exhausting trip into her own soul.

"Where are we?" She doesn't bother to look around; she already knows it isn't her house. Gaara glares at her. _He does a lot of glaring. _Tama noted silently.

"Hospital. Now what did you do to me?" From the look on Gaara's face, Tama gets the feeling she _has _to answer.

"I shot you with some bullets" This is Tama's simple answer. Gaara's glare intensifies. Tama gets the feeling he is resisting a 'No duh' comment. "My mother was part of a special clan. We are able to release special powers, but the key is a medium to channel the power through. In the past, people have used bow and arrows, kunai or shurikan. Me, I use my gun, Hades. Anymore questions?"

"…What did to that Thing?" The curiosity is easy to see in the boys eyes.

"You are referring to the Shukaku" It isn't a question, "The trick to my bullets is that they push back, and for a time, seal away some of the targets person. Whether Physical Strength, Mental Strength, Chakra, etc. I can even use them to shorten a person's life. However, if two souls are living in the same body, the bullets will mostly affect the stronger, bigger, more dominant soul. And I'd imagine the Shukaku is pretty big, be hard to miss that weight." Tama chuckles slightly. She glances at Gaara to see him looking at her curiously. "…Is there something else?"

"…How long will it last?" Gaara asks after a pause. Tama looks away from Gaara in shame.

"…I dunno. I've sealed a demon before…Y'know, that's supposed my clans specialty, dealing with demons and Jinchuriki, but this is my first time, so yeah, like I said, I dunno"

"You can ask someone from your clan who's more experienced than you" Gaara states.

"Not really, the rest of my clan is dead. I'm the last, unless I have a child of course. So yeah" Tama looks sadly at her pillow in shame, "sorry" The sorry is quiet and small, but sincere. Tama glances up to look at Gaara, and sees him eyeing her with a strange look in his eyes. "What?"

"…"

"Say something already!" Tama notices the sides of Gaara's mouth twitch, like he is fighting back…something.

"…You're a strange girl" With that, Gaara falls into his pillow, and catches up on his sleep while he can.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter Four: End

**Authors Note: **Once again, hope I made everything easy enough to understand. And what-cha think of Kan-kun. I was sorely tempted to name him Daisuke (Y'know, after Daisuke from DNAngel), what with the red wings, hair and eyes. And, no, it was NOT done on purpose.


	5. Chapter 5

Bullet to Your Heart

**Bullet to Your Heart**

**Chapter 5**

Tama groggily stumbles into her kitchen for breakfast. _Six o clock…in the friggin' morning. Baka-sensei is sooo gonna pay. _Tama had taken to calling Baki 'Baka-sensei' to make him mad. 

"Oy, girl, ya goin out wit that team of yours?" Hendricks Joshua sits at the kitchen table watching his daughter wake up enough to respond.

"Yeah, gotta meet them over at the gate by six. We're supposed to be bodyguards for some… person." Tama half mumbles.

"So, you all are going?" Tama could see he is getting at something. _But what? Ugh, it's too early to try and think._

"Um, well, we are a _team" _

" And I take that includes that Gaara fella?" The question is asked a little too innocently.

" Daad, puh-_leeze _ don't tell me this is gonna be a 'no boys' speech, it's too early for this." Tama groans. _How many would this make it? I know it's over ten. _

"Like you ever actually listen to me anyway," Joshua gives a snort while saying it. "Look, just promise me you'll be really careful" Joshua looks away in slight embarrassment. Tama crosses her arms and sighs in exasperation.

"Don't worry, I promise to come back in one piece. You need me too much anyway"

………………………………………………………………………………………………The dark sky has thinned into dark gray, the night just waiting to become day. The village of Suna is already waking to a new day. People scurry about their business. One certain purple haired Kunoichi is just meeting up with her team and their client. She is old and wrinkly and from what Tama could tell, slow and fat. _Oh, goody. _As she gets closer to the group, Tama calls out to announce herself. Four pairs of eyes turn to her as she comes forward.

"Tama, this is our client, Miyamazaru. We are to escort her to the Wind Lord's mansion. She is the villages' ambassador." Baki sends the purple-haired girl a glare, trying to mentally send the message _Don't screw this up. _Tama just shrugs.

"Whatever Baka-sensei" Earning herself another glare. This one says '_You stupid, smartass punk. You better sleep with one eye open tonight. _Or maybe it is just Tama's imagination.

"My, such an impertinent, little whelp." The council elder studies her in disgust. Tama turns herself to the woman. She opens her mouth to say something.

Baki intervenes before it gets ugly, "We need to depart immediately"

"Yeah, whatever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The group had been walking for a few hours now, stopping every once in a while to let the client rest. No one really said anything, other than what was necessary. They were nearly halfway there, however, the sun was about to go down, and the client needed to rest for the night. They took refugee in a nearby cave. As soon as the client was asleep, Baki ordered them to go on patrol around the camp. The four of them spilt up, each going in one of the cardinal directions.

Tama is now coming to the opening of a cave, and hears voices. Casting a quick camouflage genjutsu, Tama investigates the cave. Inside, she finds twenty or so bandits, scattered treasure and a blazing fire in the middle. It's obvious they are celebrating some event. _I'd better report this. _Tama begins to back out of the cave, but slips on some random gold coin. She falls flat on her back, and accidentally releases the hold on her jutsu. Now the whole caravan turns to see the purple-haired Kunoichi pick herself up after her disgraceful fall. _Of course. _

"Oi, who's that sissy little kid" Some random bandit calls out, "…And is it a boy or gurl?" A vein throbs in Tama's head. _Sissy…little…kid…_

"It's one of those ninja folks, see that thing around 'is neck." The bandits are little nervous now.

"Oh, come on you guys, it's just a little guy, I bet he's real weak and pathetic, just look how small he is." Another throbbing vein. _Little…weak…pathetic…small…HE?!_

"Let's get 'im afore he gets one of them tougher ninjas." A resounding 'YAH' is heard, and twenty muscular professional bandits charged the one small thirteen-year-old just-recently-kunoichi. Nobody notices how her eyes disappears for just a minute, before reappearing as shining sparks, full of determination and fury.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Morning_

"Has anyone seen Tama?" Baki asks, looking around the gathered group. The sand siblings look at each other.

"I guess one of us should go find her" Temari sighs.

"I wonder what happened to her" Kankuro wonders aloud.

"Hey guys!" Came the voice of their subject. The sand ninja and their client turn to see their missing party member coming toward them, while carrying very large sacks on her shoulders. She awkwardly sets them down when she reaches the group. "Whew, those things are heavy, by the way, a couple a ways from, there's a group of tied up bandits that need arresting" She grins.

" Bandits?" Baki questions.

" Yup, found 'em last night, I'd imagine they stole all this", She makes a gesture towards the sacks, "From some fella, or maybe more than one fella" Kankuro moves to open one, and ends up nearly drowning in gold. Springing back up, Kankuro moves to glomps Tama.

"Tama you are my hero!" He exclaims.

"Kankuro" came a voice from behind, "You should get off of her" The voice is without a doubt Gaara's. Kankuro automatically lets go and turns to face Gaara in surprise.

"Oh, sorry," Kankuro holds his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean to touch your woman" Both Tama and Gaara go still. Both Baki and Temari think _Kankuro, you fool. _Miyamazaru, the client, watches amusedly.

"So, ah, Baki-sensei, I suppose someone should take the bandits and the treasure back to Suna." Temari intervenes before Gaara and Tama can rip Kankuro to pieces. Baki picks up on her cue.

"Right, Tama and Gaara, you guys take back the bandits and treasure; we will continue to escort Miyamazaru-sama" Tama and Gaara share a look. Tama picks up the sacks.

"C'mon Gaara, I'll show you where I'm keeping the bandits." And they walk away together.

Once they were out of earshot, "Baki-sensei, is it really smart to leave those two alone together?" Temari questioned.

"Well, we can't let them near Kankuro after that comment for a while. In any case, she's already proven she can hold her own against him" Baki explains.

"…You know, I think there really is something between them" Kankuro snickers, only to whacked on the head by Temari.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Five: End


End file.
